Konec světa (TV příběh)
Konec světa byla 2. epizoda obnovené 1. série, která se odehrávala v budoucnosti. Tento příběh nám představuje později navracející se postavy Lady Cassandru a Tvář z Boe a také zde dojde ke zmínce všudypřítomná fráze „Zlý vlk“, se kterou můžeme setkat i v dalších sériích. Tato epizoda je známá zejména pro představení konceptu Časové války, ačkoliv samotný konflikt nebyl v tomto příběhu pojmenován (k označení dojde až v epizodě Nepokojná mrtvá). Doktor zde odhalí, že jeho planeta a jeho lidé byli kvůli této válce zničeni, což z něho dělá „posledního z Pánů času“. V době vysílání se na Konec světa použily nejrozsáhlejší CGI efekty dosud viděný na Doctor Who. Synopse Synopse z anglické TARDIS wiki Devátý Doktor vzal svojí novou společnici Rose Tylerovou do roku 5 000 000 000, aby viděla, jak expandující Slunce zničí Zemi. Vyhlídková plošina vesmírné stanice, Platforma Jedna, pořádá událost s nejbohatšími bytostmi své doby, aby pozorovali zničení Země, ale záhadní kovoví pavouci, které darovali Stoupenci Opakovaného mému ostatním hostům, tajně infiltrují a sabotují celou stanici. Synopse z ČSFD Pán času a Rose se tentokrát dostanou do budoucnosti na vesmírnou stanici, kde za chvíli uvidíme zánik Země. Jenže je tu menší problém a to ten, že se na stanici dostali škůdci. Odhalí je Pán času a Rose dřív, než bude pozdě? Synopse z serialzone.cz Doktor vezme Rose na výlet do budoucnosti a octnou se na vesmírné lodi, ze které mohou sledovat zánik Země. Setkávají se s vesmírnou "elitou" a posledním žijícím rodákem ze Země. Vzhledem k tomu, že Doktorovy výlety nikdy neprobíhají hladce, proběhne na lodi spiknutí... Synopse z edna.cz Než Doktor představí Rose veškerý čas a prostor, rozhodne se jí ukázat zánik její rodné planety. Obsah Obsah z doctorwho.cz Na její první výlet TARDIS vezme Doktor Rose pět miliard let do budoucnosti, kdy je lidská rasa rozšířena v celém známém vesmíru, a jejich rodiště, planetu Zemi, čeká demolice. Zničení planety ale není žádná pohroma. Naopak je na oběžnou dráhu Země umístěna stanice, ze které může expanzi Slunce a následné zničení Země sledovat smetánka ze všech galaxií. Jsou tu například Stromoví lidé z lesů Cheem, prastará Tvář Boe nebo Cassandra, obličej nalepený na kusu kůže a natažený jako trampolína, který se považuje za posledního „čistého“ člověka ve vesmíru. Na stanici jsou navíc tajně propašováni záškodničtí roboti, kteří začnou sabotovat štíty chránící celý komplex před kolabující hvězdou, a uvádějí tak všechny návštěvníky, a to včetně Doktora a Rose, do smrtelného nebezpečí. Roboti jsou však pouhými pěšáky, a tudíž je někdo z přítomných hostů ovládá. Ale kdo? Obsazení * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tylerová - Billie Piper * Stevard - Simon Day * Jabe - Yasmin Bannerman * Moxx z Balhoonu - Jimmy Vee * Cassandra - Zoë Wanamaker * Jackie Tylerová - Camille Coduri * Raffalo - Beccy Armory * Počítač (hlas) - Sara Stewart * Hlasy mimozemšťanů - Silas Carson cy:The End of the World (stori deledu) de:162 - The End of the World es:The End of the World fi:Maailmanloppu (TV-jakso) fr:The End of the World (TV) it:The End of the World (TV) pt:The End of the World ro:The End Of The World ru:Конец света (ТВ история) en:The End of the World (TV story) Kategorie:Epizody Kategorie:Televizní příběhy z roku 2005 Kategorie:Televizní příběhy devátého Doktora Kategorie:1. série (2005) Kategorie:Příběhy odehrávající se v Londýně Kategorie:Příběhy odehrávající se roku 5000000000